Swing Time
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: AU RudeReno. After going to lunch while Rude is at work one day, Reno over hears Yuffie talking to Tifa and it gives him an idea. Lemon. Oneshot. For Pahoyhoy.


Swing Time

* * *

This is a present for Pahoyhoy just cause I miss her and love her and all that jazz. It's a pairing that she's wanted me to try and write for quite a while, so here it is lovey! Enjoy!

* * *

Arms crossed over his chest in a bored manner, a lanky man of long red hair leaned back in a booth at his favourite restaurant. It wasn't just the food that kept him coming back, or the fact that at night it was his favourite bar, it was the manager. A lady by the name of Tifa Lockhart. The woman was an absolute knock out; with tits out to there and a fetish for leather outfits that made her look even hotter. And even better, she was easily flustered.

"Here you are, Reno," Tifa said, no infliction of emotion found anywhere in her voice.

The redhead looked up at the sound of a plate being set down on the table in front of him. "Aw, thanks sweetheart. I know this is going to be the best meal that I get all week," he grinned, flashing his largest smile at the buxom brunette who, as usual was having none of his lame attempts at flirting. Usually she would cave sooner than later, threatening Reno with lawsuits for harassment or banishment for life from here, but today she seemed to be holding out.

"Quit trying to work a free meal out of me. It's not going to happen," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Picking up the pickle spear that rested alongside the chicken club on rye he always ordered, Reno waved it at her with a wide smirk. "You broke my heart, remember? This should be a peace offering for my heart to mend so that I can finally move on." At the last word, the pickle was brought to his mouth and the redhead took a large bite from it.

Rolling her doe brown eyes, Tifa let out the lightest of laughs, reaching over and flicking the man right between the eyes. "We went on two dates when we were 17. There is no way that you're still pining over me. Besides, we both know that you prefer men."

"That's only because I'm still hung up on you!" Reno insisted. "I was so devastated by the loss of you and knew that I would never be able to love another woman as long as I live!"

"Just eat your sandwich," she laughed with a shake of her head, turning to walk back behind the counter. "Drown your sorrows in food. Maybe if you don't annoy me anymore, I'll think of giving you a jilted lover's discount."

"You're the best, doll," Reno grinned, winking one blue green eye at her retreating form. If she had caved this far already, she wouldn't last too much longer and his entire meal would once again be free. Leaning forward, Reno picked up the sandwich and took a large bite, savouring the multitude of flavours that exploded in his mouth. Knowing that Tifa would refuse to come back over to his table until he was finished, the lanky redhead felt himself zone out as he listened to the general humdrum that filled the small restaurant. It was one of his rare days off, and even rarer that he was alone. Unfortunately his partner had been on call for desk work today and for the first time ever, he had actually been called in, which left Reno home alone without his favourite pastime to annoy, glomp, screw and harass. So instead of wasting his day at home bored out of his skull, he had decided to come to his favourite place to annoy others.

Lost in thought, the redhead visibly cringed when a loud and shrill cry of "Tifa!" rang through the entire building in a pitch that was normally reserved only for dogs. He was not the only patron who shrunk a little lower in his seat to avoid the owner of the loud voice. That was the only down side of 7th Heaven, there were a few eccentricities you had to deal with, the largest of which had just come bounding through the front door.

A petit woman with short dark hair burst into the restaurant, going right up to the bar, plopping down on a stool directly in front of the owner, who had taken no notice of the loud cry as he began to polish glasses. "Oh, hi Yuffie."

The energetic girl, who looked and dressed much younger than her 21 years, practically bounced up and down on her stool, a huge grin plastered on her face. "So, did you get it up yet?"

Raising a thin red eyebrow, Reno couldn't help but be intrigued by the two women's conversation. After all, as annoying as Yuffie was, she tended to provide Reno with most of the blackmail material he used against Tifa when he wanted a free meal. And judging by the intense blush that had blossomed over Tifa's face, he wasn't going to be disappointed today. Just as long as he could stay out of Yuffie's line of sight. That girl was harder to get rid of than a moogle when you were holding a kupo nut.

"Yuffie, keep your voice down please," Tifa whispered, peaking Reno's interest even more, especially when he caught those beautiful brown eyes. Ooh, whatever it was that she was embarrassed by was something that she really didn't want Reno to know.

"Pish," grinned the energetic girl. "I wanna know if you got it all set up yet! I went to all the trouble of buying it for you, I want to know details!"

The flush just grew brighter as the busty brunette refused to make any more eye contact. From experience, she also knew that unless she answered Yuffie's questions, the younger girl wouldn't give up and ensure that every customer here right now would know everything, instead of just Reno who, at the moment was the only one in earshot. Pausing a moment as if deciding which would be more mortifying, Reno knowing or the entire world knowing, Tifa let out a sigh as she reluctantly admitted that Reno overhearing was the lesser of the two evils, though only barely. "Uh, no. Cloud's been away all week and I saw no point of putting it up without him around."

"Oh, your husband is the worse! I go out and buy you guys a sex swing for your anniversary because you both have that crazy leather fetish and he goes away? No fair! No fair! No fair! Call him and tell him to come home right now! What kind of guy goes away the week of his anniversary! He should have been on his stupid motorcycle the moment you told him about the sex swing! I ought to call him and give him a piece of my mind!" Yuffie finished her rant with a quick huff of air as she pouted, leaning her head down on the bar, obviously upset that she wasn't getting any details today.

Reno heard every single word, eyes going wide with amusement as he watched Tifa's reaction, her face turning redder and redder with every word that her friend was saying. To his credit, the redhead managed to keep the loudest of his laughter within, trying to imagine Tifa and her stoic husband using the sex swing that had been given to them as a gift by the single person who would actually want every single little detail. In fact, he could have sworn that he saw Cloud at the office building where they both worked just yesterday, and Tifa was just using him being away as an excuse to not provide those details. Finishing the last bite of what had been an amazing sandwich, the redhead was struck with an idea that caused him to pause all of his movements to think it over.

Unfortunately though, he stopped with his glazed over eyes locked on Tifa's. When he finally registered that those warm chocolate eyes were bearing down on him, he smirked widely, momentarily forgetting his idea as he was reminded of the amusement he found at Tifa's situation.

The buxom brunette offered a playful smile of her own, confusing the lanky man slightly as she gave him a quick wink. "Oh, Yuffie, look. It's Reno. He seems somewhat lonely because Rude isn't with him today. Maybe you should go over and cheer him up."

Blue green eyes shot wide open as Yuffie spun around with a smile, finally spotting him. Fuck! Tifa sure could be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be. A glare was shot over at the brunette as Yuffie exclaimed in the same shrill voice 'RENO!' before lunging over towards him. His damn sandwich had better be free today.

…..

Desk work days were the worse. Not that Rude would ever say anything about it; his complaining would be limited to inside his head. He had been looking forward to a nice relaxing day off at home, but for the first time he could remember, he had been called in to do paperwork and desk jobs. Being the department head usually held more perks than frustrations, but every once in a while, something was bound to come up. Like today. The higher ups had insisted he come in today to file all the reports from the last week, even though he had been planning to just that tomorrow. But no, they didn't understand why they needed to wait, and would come up with all these difference excuses why they had to be done today even though knew that any reports he would file in the next six months would just sit on a desk somewhere in one of the store rooms for over two years before they ever saw the light of day again.

It was bad enough that he had to deal with that today, but to make matters worse, he had to redo almost three quarters of the reports filed by Reno because either the information was incorrect, the report was blank, or the reports were just non-existent. The lanky redhead was irreplaceable in his job however and was damn good, but would it kill him to actually fill out his reports and files correctly?

Reno. The other source of Rude's frustrated state today. Besides the fact that he had to deal with the whole report situation, the redhead had for some reason thought it would be fun to spam text the other man's phone today. It seemed as if he was getting a message every two or three minutes, none of them making much sense. With a low groan, the tall man ran a hand over his smooth scalp, wondering how best to make the younger man suffer. There were only so many times one could read variations of 'Help! I'm stuck!', 'Save me!' or 'Are you coming home soon?' in the run of a day before it started to grate on ones nerves. Especially because knowing Reno as well as he did, Rude was positive that the messages were a ploy to get him to come home early. Not that the bald man wouldn't have loved to leave, but after today, he wasn't sure if he had it in him to deal with a whiny, and most likely overly horny redhead. So for that reason, Rude stayed nearly an hour later that the office than usual.

Pulling his car into the driveway, the bald man of dark skin was surprised to not only see the redhead's car still in the driveway, but there wasn't a single light on the house that they shared. Had Reno gotten sick of waiting and being ignored that he just left? Probably not, especially not without his car. Leaving his dark sunglasses on for the moment, the taller man grabbed the large bag of Wutai take out that he picked up on the way home. There was no way that he felt like cooking tonight, and he wasn't crazy enough eat anything that Reno cooked. He didn't need to add blazing inferno in his house or food poisoning to the list of why his day sucked.

Even stranger than the fact that there were no lights on was that when Rude entered the house, there were no sounds whatever when he opened the door. Usually on his days off alone, Reno was in front of the TV, watching some game or another, a beer in hand, or waiting at the door to attack Rude the moment he stepped through the door. Silence and Reno just didn't go together. Sighing, Rude had to wonder if Tifa finally made good on her threat of having the lanky man thrown in jail for sexual harassment. After all, it was shortly after having lunch at 7th Heaven that the messages began to arrive. It would serve the redhead right.

Keys and the bag of takeout were both set on the counter as the brown eyed man entered the silent kitchen, instantly his thoughts going to the fact that it was far too quiet in here for his liking. There was absolutely no way that Reno was in the house if it was this silent. The eerie silence was suddenly broken by an annoyingly loud chirp from his cell phone. There was only one person who had that ringtone. With a sigh, Rude reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and flipping it open as he did. As expected, there was a text message from Reno telling him to hurry home and rescue him.

"Hey! Is that you, Rude?" a familiar voice called down the hall from the direction of the bedroom. Not bothering to dignify the cry with a response, the bald man let out a deep sigh, putting the bag of take out in the oven before going to see what kind of trouble the redhead had gotten himself into now. For only a moment did it pass through his mind that maybe the younger man had actually gotten hurt, but it was quickly pushed aside. If that had been the case, he would have called and not just texted. Not to mentioned that there would have been some sort of panic in his voice right now.

Walking down the hall, the tall man pulled off his sunglasses finally, folding them and placing them on the hall table, figuring they might be safe there. Reno had a tendency to break them when they were still on his face and he had already gone through four pairs this month. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar when he finally got to it, the first sign that something was off. They always left the door open. Pausing before entering, Rude took in a deep breath, preparing him for anything from Reno naked on the bed to the redhead laying in several pieces on the floor.

Pushing the door open, the brown eyed man wasn't shocked, or surprised by the sight that greeted him. There was the redhead, hanging from what looked like several leather straps and chains attached to the ceiling. One leg was tangled quite badly from the looks of it, along with one arm. All in all, Reno was obviously completely stuck and had absolutely no chance of getting down without some sort of assistance.

Leaning up against the door frame, Rude crossed his arms over his chest, unfazed by the embarrassed smile that Reno had on his face. "Do I want to know?" he questioned, making absolutely no move to help his younger lover down until he got an answer.

Reno let out an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched the top of his fiery spikes with his free hand, setting his own phone on his chest. "Heya partner. Took you long enough to get home. Did you have a good day at work?"

Not buying any of the act of everything being alright, Rude just continued to stare at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, silently telling his lover to stop beating around the bush and tell him what on earth was going on in here.

Sighing in a dejected manner, Reno just looked up at the mess he was in, mentally cursing Yuffie for this stupid idea in the first place. "I bought us a sex swing. I thought we could use it to spice things up a little," the younger man said with a grin. "I was going to surprise you when you got home tonight, but installing it was a little harder than I thought."

Rolling his brown eyes, the tall man pushed up off of the door frame and began to slowly remove his jacket, laying it over top of the dresser next to him. Reno watched with rapt interest as his lover began to loosen his tie as well. That sight sent a slight chill up the tangled man's spine, as he wondered just what the older man was up to. All he really wanted right now was to be helped down. After all, being stuck hanging in the air tangled in leather and chains for three hours had not exactly been fun.

"Uh, what are you doing there?" Reno questioned with a loud gulp as he intently watched Rude unbutton the top couple of buttons of his dress shirt.

"Saving your ass like you wanted me to," Rude replied, an odd tone lacing his words. With a quick snap of his wrist, the tie was removed from the collar of his shirt, the silk length falling slowly to the ground.

Craning his neck a little to see a little better, Reno winced as it put more pressure on his wrist and ankle. But the sight of the larger man walking slowly up between his legs sent a chill down the redhead's spine. "So, are you going to help me down?" Although he knew the answer to the question, it was really the only thing that Reno could think to say. Besides, he couldn't help but desire to hear his lover actually say it. Even after these seven years together, Reno sometimes craved to hear those types of words in the rich baritone of the taller man's voice.

"I never said that," Rude answered with the barest hints of a smirk playing in the corner of thin lips. A quick glance at the tangled man told the older man that although an arm and a leg were both tangled in leather and chains, the majority of the redhead's weight was still on the actual seat of the swing and while it might be slightly uncomfortable for Reno, it wouldn't do any lasting damage even if a bit more pressure was added.

Blue green eyes widened as the younger man felt the strong thighs of the broad man brushing up against the inside of his one free leg. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. He really should have gotten someone to help him put this thing up, or waited for a day when Rude would have been gone longer. Now he was stuck, hanging in the air with his lover descending upon him. Wait, why was this a bad thing again? Instantly, the intensions of the older man were crystal clear to the redhead, and he couldn't happier. No matter if it was installed properly or not, this swing was still going to serve its purpose. Though he would give almost anything for the privilege to be inside Rude's head for only a minute. How on earth was this turning him on?

"Are you at least going to untangle me then?" he questioned with the barest hint of a whine in his words.

Rude just snorted with laughter at the question as he leaned over the lanky redhead. "What do you think?" he whispered with the barest of smirks, pressing his nose to Reno's.

The younger man let out a shuddering breath at the proximity of his lover so suddenly. He had never expected Rude to go for this so quickly, let alone so eagerly. At best he had expected the bald man to roll his eyes, help Reno out of the tangled mess and then maybe they would have sex on the bed, but this was almost beyond Reno's wildest dreams. The taller man had shown absolutely no hints of being turned on in the least bit, but all of a sudden, the redhead found himself in a position of deeply desiring what was about to happen.

Two large, strong hands were placed on Reno's hips, the warmth radiating through the thick denim of his black jeans. The older man was now standing directly against the shorter man's ass where it hung slightly off the end of the swing seat. The redhead could feel a shiver running up and down his spine at the thoughts of what was to come. It wasn't like he and Rude ever had an issue with their sex life before, it was definitely not that as there was barely a day that went by that something didn't happen, but they were always trying to add different things in and make it even better. Hence the reason the younger man went out the moment, he had been given the idea of the swing and bought one.

When Rude just stood there for several long minutes, the redhead began to get impatient. Why wasn't he moving? With an airy growl, Reno forced his hips to move, the action resulting in his entire body moving with the motion of the swing, pushing his body harder than expected into Rude's hips. It caused him to let out a sharp groan at the contact, completely unprepared for it. The swing had built up enough inertia that it continued to move Reno back and forth into his lover's hips until he slowed to a stop, his breathing heavy and erection now completely visible. He now knew why this thing could easily be so much fun.

Aqua blue eyes met the warm coffee eyes and remained locked together for a moment to let several nameless emotions to pass between them, each one more intoxicating than the one before it. The redhead offered a large smile to his lover while Rude just allowed a small twitch at one corner of his mouth. That served to be both man's sign to move along with this, and that there would be no gentleness between them tonight. This was perfectly fine for both of them.

As his grin turned into a smirk, Reno began to rock his hips back and forth, building the momentum up once again and making rude grunt out each time that their bodies collided, strong hands continuing to grip tightly at his hips. The redhead could easily feel the beginning of his lover's own arousal growing in the not so concealing suit pants he was wearing, the thin material leaving little to the imagination. Using his free hand, the younger man reached up and grabbed a fistful of the partially unbuttoned shirt, pulling the taller man back down to lean over him. "Don't make me wait, partner. You know that I'm not a patient man."

Scoffing his agreement to the statement, Rude didn't bother to verbally respond, he just timed it correctly so that he thrust his own his forward just as the redhead swung towards him, resulting in a very forceful collision. The lanky man let out a quiet curse at the action, though nothing negative escaped his lips. Each sound he did make however held even more desperation than the one before it as the craving to feel skin was becoming stronger by the second.

"What do you say that we shed these clothes and do something a little more satisfying?" Reno whispered, his voice husky as his fingers nimbly started to work on the remainder of the buttons on the white dress shirt, something that he did with ease despite only having one free hand. Receiving a short grunt and nod in response, the younger man seized the opportunity and pulled the shirt open so fast that the remaining three buttons went flying across the room somewhere. Reno grinned and gave a sheepish chuckle to the slight look of annoyance he received for that. It wasn't as if Rude wasn't completely used to these sorts of acts from the redhead anyway.

As the thin material was pushed off of broad shoulders, the dark skinned man let go of the hips in his hold and stepped back a few feet. At the loss of contact, the tangled man let out a disappointed whine. Chocolate eyes scanned over his lover's form, wondering how best to rid the younger man of his clothes without having to take him down from the mess of chains holding him up and the fact that Reno was wearing what the older man recognized as a favourite pair of jeans, so just cutting them off wasn't going to be an option. That left only one way. Walking the few steps back to between the spread legs, Rude wasted absolutely no time in moving his hands to the button of the lanky man's fly.

Moaning out seductively at the directness of the dark skinned man, the redhead allowed himself to relax slightly under the firm touch, ignoring the numbness that was travelling along his right leg and left arm. This was going to be completely worth suffering through if he had been able to convince Rude so easily about the swing. Not that he had needed to do that much arguing. A hiss escaped his dry lips as Reno felt the skilled fingers of his lover's easing the zipper of his jeans down, brushing against the strained erection that was still trapped behind thin black silk boxers. Just feeling those strong fingers and their warmth so close to where he wanted to be touched turned Reno on even more than he let on. Not that it took much to turn him on in the first place.

The taller man got the zipper down as far as it could go, and as soon as he did, he removed his hand, much to the disappointment of the redhead. Normally he would have released his lover's cock from its confinement, but not today. He had Reno completely at his mercy, and obviously the younger man was enjoying this at the moment, but he had been stupid enough to get himself all tangled up so Rude was going to deny him a real touch just a little longer. Ignoring the meaningless curses that were pouring from Reno's mouth, the dark skinned man gripped the tight jeans by their waistband, ensuring that he was not going to come close enough to touch the aching cock. With a single swift movement, the dark jeans were pushed down and off of the lanky man's body, denim sliding completely off the free leg to hang off of the one that was still hanging vertically.

Feeling the cool air against his now bare legs, Reno let out a shiver that had absolutely nothing to do with his arousal. The bald man was in a bit of a teasing mood it seemed, something that the aqua eyed man would normally be completely okay with, but right now all he wanted was to feel some form of friction along his length. "Just hurry up, will ya?" Reno said, impatience easily heard in his voice as he reached his free hand down to bring himself a little self-made pleasure.

Before the hand touched the dark silk of the boxers however, a strong hand wrapped around Reno's wrist, causing it to stop in midair. With a light of confusion in blue green eyes, the younger man looked up at his lover, the silent question of why he was stopped hanging in the air between them. The taller man offered a lopsided smirk as he guided Reno's hand to rest on his own chest, holding it there. "No, not yet." The words rang through the air as the younger man gulped heavily at the tone of the older man's voice. It was one of no nonsense and just the way that it sounded was enough to make the redhead nod in agreement at the command. Gently releasing the hand and ensuring that it wasn't going to disobey his order, the dark skinned man stepped back once more, giving his lover a look over. The long red hair fell down the back of the swing, almost grazing the floor below, the spikes on top of Reno's head just as wild as ever. The normally pale face was ablaze with crimson flush that only made the lanky man look so much younger than his 24 years. Bright eyes were lidded with lust and focused only on Rude. A slight smirk was given before the older man continued to look down the thin body, taking in the sight of the dark green shirt that lay unbuttoned on Reno's chest, revealing a thin white shirt under it. Continuing even lower, his gaze came upon the silky black boxers that left little about the obviously aroused penis to the imagination. Pale legs were spread in completely different directions, and it was a position that Rude couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing. Then again, there was little about Reno that he didn't enjoy.

A whimper escaped from the redhead as he continued to just watch the bald man staring at him, feeling almost as if he were some sort of prey just waiting to be devoured by a predator. Man, was that ever an erotic sensation! It was taking almost every ounce of his will power to not move the hand that still rested on his chest down to grab hold of his own length. He knew if he did though, Rude would walk out, leaving him to his own devises. There was no way that he was going to let that happens. "Are you just going to stand and stare, or are you actually going to do something about this, partner?" Reno questioned, unsurprised at the airy tones he was producing.

Grunting a little, the taller man seemed to break out of some sort of trance, reaching his hands up to his belt, loving the sound of the sharp intake of breath from his lover at the action. Obviously Reno was far beyond horny and probably was able to hold little control over his own reactions and movements. No sense in denying him such a pleasure when Rude would benefit from it just as much. With a steady hand, the silver clasp on the belt was undone and the leather was slipped easily out from the loops of his pants. Holding it up for a moment, the dark skinned man silently debated if he had another use for it at the moment. The thought that half of Reno's limbs were already constrained though caused Rude to drop the belt to the ground, figuring it might be a little overkill, well, for right now anyway. Another whine sounded from deep within the lanky man's body, drawing a soft chuckle from the older man. He always enjoyed hearing the desperation in Reno's voice. Deciding not to torture the younger man too much tonight, the dark skinned man made quick work of his fly, pushing the navy pants down his legs, revealing his own fully erect penis.

Reno couldn't help the loud groan that he made at the sight. He had expected to be teased a little by some sort of undergarment hiding what he wanted to see, but was surprised to learn that his lover had decided to forgo any underwear today. Normally the redhead would have watched Rude dress before work, possibly even helping in his own way, but today he had been fast asleep until long after Rude had gone into the office. His own cock twitched in appreciation of the sight of his naked lover standing there in front of him, fully erect and obviously eager for this as well.

The older man looked away from his younger lover for only a moment before walking around to the other side of the bed until he reached the nightstand. Grabbing the tube of lubrication that was sitting on top of it, he paused, mentally going over everything that they had stored in the wooden stand, trying to think of anything they had in there that he might want to use right now. The sound of jingling chains brought the bald man's attention back to his lover who was attempting to move in order to watch him. Chuckling lightly, Rude just figured that they would have more than enough accessories with the addition of the swing tonight.

"Uh, we're going to have to hurry it up soon," Reno said, looking up at his tangled limbs for just a moment when he saw the taller man walking back over towards him, "I don't know how long I have before my hand and foot fall off."

Rude just rolled his coffee coloured eyes as he came back to rest between his lover's hanging legs. "They won't fall off, Reno. They'll be fine," he said, placing the tube between the redhead's thigh and the side of the swing seat.

Reno smirked, a seductive gleam to his eyes. "Well, it still doesn't mean I don't want you to hurry up and fuck me already. Now would you take these damn boxers off and touch me?"

With his lips turning up once more, the older man began to run his large hands up and down along the lanky man's pale thighs, his fingertips barely touching the thin silk of the boxers that concealed little of Reno's body. Each time the dark material was brushed, the younger man shuddered and let out a shaky moan, hoping that his lover would just hurry it up. He was reaching a state of desperation already and he hadn't even been touched. With slow and deliberate motions, the redhead started to move his body once more, the swing following shortly after. The rocking was a slow and steady pace, just enough to keep it going. He groaned out loudly when his movements caused the older man's fingers to slide partially under the legs of his underwear, touching him ever closer to the single place he wanted to be touched.

A light chuckle was the only warning Reno received before the dark silk was quickly slid down the creamy thighs as far as possible before hung up along with his jeans around his tangled foot. A hiss was heard as the cooler air of the room finally hit the younger man's heated erection. Despite all his big talk earlier about wanting all of this to hurry up, the redhead really enjoyed being teased and strung along. It made the final act seem almost more worthwhile. In fact, it had been the thoughts of this teasing that had gotten Reno so horny while he had been stuck up in the swing alone. Being so immersed in his thoughts, the tangled man barely noticed that his lover had leaned forward so that their stiff lengths were pressed firmly together, causing another moan to escape the younger man.

Rude did not hesitate in grabbing a hold of both their cocks in one of his large hands, giving them a tight squeeze to start off. With the bulging veins that ran along the undersides of each of their erections rubbing together like they were, both men hissed loudly. The older man pumped at a steady pace, remaining leaned over his lover, staring down into the flushed face that was contorted in pleasure, aqua eyes bright with lust. They remained locked with Rude's chocolate brown eyes as the lanky man once again picked up his rocking, the swing doing the rest of the work to move their bodies. The bald man couldn't deny how turned on he had gotten when he first laid eyes on his younger lover tangled in the mess of chains and leather. He always loved it when Reno was fully at his mercy, and when leather was involved, it was just so much more interesting. Not that he wasn't a considerate lover but Reno's pleasure always came first, but there was just something about being in complete control that excited the older man to no end.

Forcing his hips to remain at a moderate pace, the redhead continued to let out various noises of pleasure as his lover stroked their hard cocks together. Each pump got tighter as it neared the base of their erections, loosening up only slightly nearing the tip, giving enough movement for Rude's thumb to travel up to run harshly over the swollen heads, smearing the pearly precum that was dripping out of both of their slits. However, the best part of all of this was when the taller man would give the heads a tight squeeze, forcing even more of the liquid to leak out as well as pressing the two metal ball bearings of Rude's Prince Albert piercing harshly against his lover's length.

Momentarily, Reno considered ripping his arm and leg free, ignoring any injuries, in order to flip onto his stomach with the intention of taking the older man's length into his mouth. Though the piercing on Rude's penis was nearly a year old now, the younger man could never get enough of it. Whether the bald man wore the simple barbell he was wearing now, or the larger open ring, the redhead never failed to feel pleasure from it, either using his mouth against it or feeling it scraping along his inner walls. When the smooth metal was pressed harshly against his sensitized tip once more, the aqua eyed man let out a long moan that reverberated throughout the room.

The moment that happened however, the strong hand that had been encircling him so pleasantly abruptly released his length, Rude stepping barely a step back from between his lover's legs. A mournful sound escaped the redhead as he attempted to wrap his free leg around the older man's waist in order to pull him close once more. He wanted and needed to feel that tightness that only the taller man's hand could produce wrapped around his cock once more. After all, the skilled fingers and hand had been inching him closer to the edge, and now Reno could care less how he got there, as long as he reached completion soon.

"Damn it, Rude," the redhead cursed through his panting, "Why'd you stop? It was starting to feel really good there."

A sly and knowing smirk formed on the older man's lips as he reached down and grabbed the clear tube he had rested next to the younger man's thigh. Leaning over the smaller body until they were nose to nose once more, he began to speak slowly, determined that his lover wasn't going to miss a single word of his explanation. "Do you realize just how much I want to fuck you within an inch of your life right now while I have you completely at my mercy and helpless like this?"

It might have been the proximity of his lover and the fact that the neatly trimmed goatee was brushing ever so slightly against the smooth skin of his cheeks and chin, or that it was the words themselves, or just because he was so far past the stage of simply being aroused, but as Rude spoke, it sent an intense shudder through the younger man, one that caused the entire swing to move just a little.

"Oh my god, you are so cool!" Reno exclaimed breathlessly with a grin as he reached his free and up to wrap around the taller man's neck, pulling him into a blood searing kiss. The movements were familiar to both of them as tongues desperately seeked to taste one another, often missing their intended target.

As the older man began to pull away, he felt the sharp nails of Reno's fingers scratching the back of his neck in order to prolong their kiss. Having the advantage of not being constrained by the swing, Rude was able to pull away and looked down at the flushed redhead with only the slightest look of triumph. A small pout was visible on the younger man's lips for only a moment until he heard the top of the tube of lube opening. The sound returned Reno's desperation to fever pitch, the need to feel something more driving his every action. Pale eyes could not look away for even a second as the clear and odourless gel was poured in generous amounts onto Rude's open palm.

The lube was closed once more as it was set back on Reno's stomach to allow the taller man to do what he needed to do. The opaque substance was easily spread over both of the elder man's hands with unmatched skill before Rude reached one hand down, running it roughly along his lover's exposed crack. Each time thick fingers passed over the puckered entrance, Reno let out a short gasp, wishing that Rude would just get on with it. After the seventh such pass, the redhead could not prevent the growl that escaped his lips that acted as a warning once more to hurry it up.

As if the warning was a sound that served as his permission, the older man slid two slickened fingers into his lover's passage with ease. The familiar reflex of the redhead's muscles all clamping down onto his fingers was always a pleasant feeling for Rude. No matter how often they had sex, Reno always remained tight, something that the older man could deny loving. The moment he felt the walls of his lover's anus relaxing and stop trying to get rid of the intruding digits, the dark eyed man quickly went to work stroking every reachable surface in order to coat as much of it as possible with the thick lubrication. The two fingers made sure to stretch and prepare the younger man as much as possible, spreading further and further apart with every passing moment, scissoring harshly.

The lanky man could not help but moan desperately each time that the fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, his entire body moving with the need to feel more. With the swing easily resuming its steady motions, Reno timed the quivering contractions of his asshole to try and draw the thick digits in even further. Only a little further in and they would hit the most sensitive of spots. However, it almost seemed as if Rude was purposely avoiding that particular spot this evening, much to the younger man's extreme frustration. And Rude liked to call him a tease! Before he managed to get the fingers further inside his passage, the taller man gave a final harsh scissoring motion, pulling his fingers out of the tight channel while still spread as far as they could go. A shuddering breath left the tangled man at the loss, but the disappointment didn't last long as he knew what was about to happen at any moment.

Though he managed to control himself a lot better than his partner was able too, Rude too was beginning to feel the desperation taking over his senses. With no hesitation, he grabbed the lubrication once more, popping the top and pouring more onto his open palm. When he divided that he had enough pooled there, the tube was abruptly shut and dropped to the ground. Reno lifted his head up once again, laser like eyes boring down on his lover, taking in every single movement that the older man made. Unbothered by his audience, the older man reached down and took a hold of his own aching arousal, pumping it with long hard strokes. With the need flowing rapidly through his veins, Rude spread the lubrication as thoroughly as he dared, ensuring that he used enough not to hurt the younger man, but not so much that there wouldn't be at least a small twinge of pain as he entered Reno, just like the younger man liked it.

"That's enough," whispered Reno, arousal still causing his voice to be airy. "Just hurry it. I haven't got all night you know."

Cocking one eyebrow, the older man look down at the tangled man with a look of disbelief. "You have other plans?" Releasing his cock, Rude moved closer to his lover once more so that his legs brushed the inner thigh of the aqua eyed man's free leg, a hiss escaping him at the action which pushed the darker man's cock against Reno's buttocks. Large hands immediately went to grip tightly at the pale hips, holding the lanky man firmly in place and unable to move the swing.

Reno let out a breathy laugh. "Well, I would like to get this round done so that you can get me down and then we can have round two on the bed." A lopsided grin appeared on the redhead's face as he spoke, his untangled leg wrapping firmly around the taller man's waist to keep him in place. His free hand was once again resting on his stomach, though this time nimble fingers were pushing the hem of the white shirt up, revealing the firm stomach hidden beneath.

With a long breath, Rude could only watch as the creamy skin was slowly exposed his dark eye unable to tear away from the erotic scene. However, before dark nipples were uncovered, the tantalizing hand was quickly moved, travelling down between their bodies and taking a hold of his lover's thick cock. With a silent moan, the older man threw his head back in pleasure, something about the other man's grip shooting through him, allowing himself to be pumped two or three more times, Rude got his senses back under control as he looked back down into his lover's face, smirking a little at the mischievous smile that was always there.

Reno knew exactly what that sort of look was for and instantly stopped moving his hand, holding the older man's penis steady and in position. Feeling the fingers on his hips flexing the barest amount, the redhead finally left himself being pulled closer towards the bald man's body. An almost relieved sigh escaped from him once he felt the pierced head of Rude's cock brushing against his crack. Slowly the tangled man adjusted the angle of his lover's erection until it was at just the right place, rubbing against the stretched hole of his ass.

Once more, their eyes met only briefly as they check for once last sign of preparedness. As always, both men were fully ready and prepared and after sharing a single knowing gaze, Rude pulled the smaller body towards him, using the swing for easy movement, impaling himself into the redhead in a single swift motion. A loud cry escaped Reno at the rougher handling and the flash of pain that burst through his lower half, but it was a pleasure filled cry. The taller man almost lost himself in the overwhelming tightness that surrounded his cock, the redhead's entire body clamping down on the intrusion, choking his length hard.

The younger man couldn't help but moan out as he felt the thick cock filling him so fully. His entire rectum was convulsing around the intrusion, causing Reno to feel every single inch of the shaft inside that much more prominently. He could feel every curve, every vein and especially the small silver balls that were pressed firmly against his inner walls. It's not that he wasn't used to being entered so rapidly, in fact he preferred it over the languid and agonizingly slow entry. There was just something about when the older man was rougher with him that sent waves of pleasure through the redhead's entire length.

Heavy breaths sounded through the room as both men adjusted to the familiar sensations, each of them wanting to prolong this even longer, yet at the same time wanting to reach that pinnacle soon. When the dark skinned man felt the leg around his waist tighten even more around his body, he knew that the desperation had overtaken Reno's slight discomfort and the younger man wanted him to start moving. As fingers dug deeply into boney hips, Rude pulled the lanky body closer to him as much as he could, pudding his length just that little bit further into his lover. Knowing that the constriction around his cock would result in a shorter night already, the bald man held tightly onto Reno's hips before jerking him backwards slightly before thrusting forward once more into the heated cavern.

A long groan erupted from the redhead as he felt the first bit of movement, every muscle in his rectum screaming at the hint of pain that had developed in them at the rough entry, but at the same time, they were quivering vehemently at the sensation of the two small ball bearings that scraped along his insides. The bottom one was working along the back wall, sending jolts of pleasure through Reno's entire being. As the older man began to pick up the pace, the tangled man just attempted to clamp down on the impaling cock, wanting to keep the long shaft buried deep inside him and pull it in even further.

Lost in the rhythm of his thrusts, Rude felt the ring of muscle at Reno's entrance squeezing him tightly, almost as if it wanted to cut off the blood flow to his cock. A noiseless moan rang through the room as the dark skinned man swore that he was being pulled further into the thin body. The moment that he felt that he was in as deep as possible, Rude took in a sharp breath before thrusting harshly forward even more, instantly knowing that he had hit the mark he had been aiming for.

A violent shudder racked though the lanky man as the tip of his lover's penis and the second ball bearing slammed against his prostate, the pressure just about driving him nuts. Using the momentum in the swing he was still tangled in, Reno moved himself harshly, impaling himself over and over on the thick shaft, ensuring that the blunt head and piercing slammed against that spot over and over, sending ripple after ripple through his body.

The older man began to time his thrusts with his lover's pulling almost all of the way out as he moved Reno's body away from him. He then began to pull the younger man back onto his length, fully sheathing himself inside the tight passage once again. Each time he felt the head of his cock pressing against the small bundle of nerves, Rude let out a grunt, gripping harder than ever onto pale hips. They moved together towards completion, the competition to hold out longer than the other now at the point of obsession. The noise that escaped them filled the air around them as Rude continue to pound into the smaller body, withdrawing nearly the entire way out each time before pushing back in.

"Fuck Rude! I'm there!" cried the redhead as he felt the continued assault on his body and prostate. Pulling as hard as he could on his tangled limbs, Reno felt his entire body begin to seize up, the pressure that hand been building up in his body all night finally exploding. With a series of heavy groans and hard thrusts, the thick cock that was pressed against the younger man's firm stomach gave several harsh twitches, spurting many lines of while hot cum over the flat planes and up onto his shirt and chest. Stringing together a long line of growled curses as he rode out wave after wave of his convulsions, Reno desperately clawed at his lover's chest with blunt nails, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

The pain added to the overpowering pleasure that continued to surround his cock, the older man able to feel every single muscle in his lover's anus clamping down on his length and attempting to squeeze him further. Coffee coloured eyes gazed down at the younger man's flushed form, taking in the sight of the redhead's post orgasm state. The sight of the large puddles of semen littered against the heaving chest and stomach was the last thing that Rude needed for his own orgasm to shatter through his body. The vigorous thrusting came to an abrupt half as the bald man's entire body seized up as he felt his orgasm push through the slit of his penis in several forceful waves, filling his lover's cavernous rectum with cum. With his breath hitched, Rude stood rigid, not moving until his body came back under his own control.

"Uh, you good there, partner?" Reno asked, an obvious shake lacing the breathless words after a long and content filled silence.

Prying open eyes he didn't even remember closing, the dark skinned man wasn't surprised to see a blackness blurring the edge of his vision. Raising a single dark eyebrow, Rude regarded his lover with a look of disconnected interest. He had just experienced a great orgasm after a shitty day and had been looking forward to just collapsing and enjoying the afterglow, but of course Reno wouldn't be able to keep quiet. The only time the redhead had even been able to remain silent was when he was asleep, but even then he made up for it with a snore that could wake the dead.

"Can you help me down now? My hand looks like its turning purple," he grinned sheepishly, once getting acknowledgement from his lover.

Rolling his eyes with a slight chuckle, Rude let his grip on thin hips relent finally as he pushed backwards, causing the swing and Reno to move away from him. Hearing the redhead hiss as his cock was slowly removed from the renewed tightness of the younger man's ass, Rude allowed the swing to move forward into its normal position. With hands that showed no sign of their recent activities, the older man reached up and deftly untangled his lover's limbs from the mess of chains and leather.

Reno let out a loud sigh of relief at the removal of tension around his wrist and ankle, allowing them to fall back down to their natural position, wincing at the stiffness that was there. "Man, next time I want to do something to surprise you when you get home, I'm just going to wear a leather corset. Then at least I'll be tangled on the ground."

"It was flashy at least," smirked Rude, "And it served its purpose."

"Good, because it really was a bitch to put up. I've been stuck up there for like four hours!" whined the younger man, rubbing his wrist in an attempt to get the feeling back into the abused limb, easily seeing the raw red skin that encircled his hand. He wasn't upset, he just liked complaining. "So, did you bring home supper?"

With a small snort at the typical Reno-esque comment, Rude just rolled his eyes. "Of course. You know that I can't count on you to cook."

Reno just grinned. "I'm such a bad wife. You're just going to have to trade me in for a more efficient model."

Grunting, the dark skinned man grunted before leaning down and taking the lanky man into his arms, uncaring of the cum splatter that was on Reno's chest. "Too much paperwork. Besides, I've become too fond of you."

Smiling, the redhead returned the embrace eagerly. "Aw, you do care, Rude! What's up with the mushiness tonight?"

Grabbing a fistful of the lengthy red hair, the older man pulled Reno's head back so that the pale neck was exposed. "Would you shut up already and let me fuck you again?"

"You're the boss," Reno smirked.

* * *

So there you are Pahoyhoy, I hope you love it! This was the first time in probably 10 years that I've written anything just from the FFVII universe, so I hope it turned out alright and that everyone likes it! Thanks so much to Tifa-san for betaing this for me with such a tight time constraint, lol. Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again and until next time!


End file.
